My Gift Collections
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: My gift to everyone. A collection of one shots to celebrate the holiday seasons of the year! Merry Christmas everyone! KagxInu SanxMir


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha (or Christmas) or this song Snowflake, sung by SM Town and owned by SM Entertainment

**Snowflake**

**A 2006 Christmas Gift from Hikage-Chan**

* * *

_Like a small snowflake that wanders the white world,  
I have been watching you.  
Turn around and look at me.  
I don't know the number of days that I have been waiting._

* * *

"Look Kagome! There's snow!" Shippo cried leaping from the basket of Kagome's bike. He cupped his small hands, trying to catch the falling snow. Kagome looked up smiling as the pure white snow fell softly from the sky. 

"That means Christmas is almost here!" Kagome realised clapping her hands together as she looked excitedly towards the travelling group.

"What's Christmas?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha snorted in the distance. "Probably one of Kagome's stupid future holidays."

"It's not stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped pulling her winter jacket closer to her body. It was a lot colder in the feudal era. "Christmas is to celebrate the birth of this special baby called Jesus. It's based on a religion called Christianity and a lot of people in my time celebrate Christmas."

"So what's so special about it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It's also a great time to celebrate with the people you love and exchange gifts." Realisation dawned on Kagome when she realised she hadn't bought any of her friends or family Christmas presents. "Um… Inuyasha? Is it OK if I go home for a few days? I want to get you guys Christmas presents!"

"No."

"No?!" Kagome yelled glaring at Inuyasha. "I have to spend some time with my family and my friends. I'll be right back in a few days! This is a holiday – as in relax, put your feet up and do nothing!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Let's take a break," Shippo whined.

"Shippo is right. Kagome-sama has yet to sense a jewel shard and we still have no leads on Naraku's new hideout. Why don't we just take a few days off to relax and rest?" Miroku suggested as his hand dropped low to Sango's…

SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sango screeched.

* * *

_Everyday a small dream has been growing  
Within my heart, a small excitement.  
This is already our second winter;  
Time is going much too quickly._

_A love without breaking up  
Was something that I didn't believe in.  
My heart is unbelievably filled,  
Have you noticed?_

* * *

Kagome sipped some green tea from a paper cup as she surveyed the windows of stores in a snow covered Tokyo shopping district. She wasn't exactly sure what to get any of her friends – both from the present and from the past. Her family on the other hand was easy. She could get her mum a cook book she had been eyeing for the past year or so, a bunch of spiritual items from the past for her grandfather, and a new soccer ball and jersey for her brother. 

She walked down to a department store and paused at a jewellery display. There was a beautiful silver snowflake necklace with a diamond embedded in the centre of the snowflake

"Would you like to try it on miss?" a shop assistant asked.

"No thank you, it's out of my price range," Kagome replied with a sigh.

It had taken her all day, but Kagome had finally bought presents for all her friends, except for Inuyasha. She frowned. Buying a gift for Inuyasha would have been easy. She could have gotten him a whole box of ramen or some kind of junk food that he seemed to like or she could have gotten him but she wanted to get him something meaningful, something that he could cherish and look at every time he needed to think of her or needed her.

Kagome sighed and kicked a small pile of snow. "Whatever I'll get him won't be enough," she mumbled shaking her head. "I should have stuck to ramen."

* * *

_Like a small snowflake that wanders the white world,  
I have been watching you.  
Turn around and look at me.  
I don't know the number of days that I have been waiting._

* * *

"Hey, hey Inuyasha! What should I get Kagome? Do you think she'll want these chips she brought back last time?" Shippo asked tugging on the sleeve of Inuyasha's robe. 

"No," Inuyasha snapped. He himself was having difficulty in deciding on a present for Kagome. In her time she could get them whatever she wanted, but here in feudal Japan, buying gifts was tricky, unless you always wanted a bag of rice for Christmas.

He sniffed the air: Kagome was back.

Without another thought, Inuyasha threw Shippo off him and ran to the well where Kagome was hoisting her bag over the edge.

"Yo Kagome," Inuyasha said heaving the bag out of her hands.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome replied grinning. Her cheeks were red from the cold, but somehow, in the cold, Kagome looked cuter than usual covered from head to toe in wool. "You didn't come to get me once at all, I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing," Kagome replied smiling to herself. "Oh look! Snowflakes!"

Kagome held out her gloved hands and caught a snowflake in her palm. "Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"No."

Kagome frowned and pushed Inuyasha, abandoning the snowflake. "You're so mean Inuyasha. I love snowflakes," she said staring up at the sky.

"Really now?" Inuyasha replied trying to hide his curiosity.

"Yes, really."

* * *

_In the pictures that hold forgotten memories  
That shows our uncomfortable expressions when we first met.  
"What if I'm the only one that's in love between us?"  
I would always concern myself with this question._

_Even if the cold wind pushed me,  
I will be okay because I'm with you.  
Like a warm sunshine in the winter afternoon  
You are shining your light on me._

* * *

"Part of Christmas is also having a huge dinner feast and just celebrating being around the people that you love," Kagome told Kaede. 

"Should we also have a feast?" Kaede asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Even if we don't celebrate Christmas properly like Kagome-sama, we should still invite all the young ladies in the village and have a feast and get drunk!"

Sango rolled her eyes and smashed her fist against his head. "I agree with houshi-sama, although not for his reasons. We need to have something to celebrate after all the trouble that Naraku has been causing us."

"Then it is settled! We shall have a Christmas feast!" Kaede announced standing up.

* * *

_Like the short moments that you waited for me in the past,  
Please watch over me.  
The phrase that I've always like the most is  
"You will protect me forever"._

* * *

"I don't get it," Inuyasha growled as he chopped down another tree. "Why are we having a feast for a holiday we don't even celebrate?" 

Miroku sat down on a tree stump and observed Inuyasha chopping the trees.

"Because it gets all the beautiful young women down in one building. It saves me the trouble of finding them," Miroku replied.

"The sane reason is?"

Miroku shrugged. "All I know is that there are beautiful women."

"Then why are we chopping wood in the cold? Scratch that, why am _I_ chopping wood while you're resting on you butt?"

"We all are pulling our own weights. The women are cooking, and some of the villagers are gathering the food. We are chopping wood for unknown reasons."

"Right…"

"So what did you get Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha stopped in mid swing and stared at Miroku. "W-why do you want to know?" he asked turning red.

"Just want to compare my gift to Sango with yours. You know the girls will be comparing and I want Sango to say that my gift was much better than yours," Miroku said smirking.

"Keh! My gift is a secret," Inuyasha snapped throwing his axe at a tree, lodging the axe head into the wood. "Let's bring the wood back, I think there's enough."

* * *

_You are my significant person and when you're in my dream,  
I can always rest.  
You've embraced me like old memories  
Inside your heart._

* * *

Miroku pulled Sango aside during the feast to the forest where it was dark and you could barely see a thing. 

"Houshi-sama! What are you doing?" Sango squeaked wrapping her arms around her chest. "More specifically, what are you planning to do to me?!"

Miroku smiled and pulled Sango close to him in an embrace. "I'm giving you your Christmas present," he whispered into her ear.

Sango's face reddened a few shades, but she was positive her face was red enough to be glowing. "Houshi-sama?" she whispered.

Miroku pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. "Sango, my Christmas gift to you is me." He placed her shaking hand over his heart. "That is if you'll have me."

Sango froze, her mouth hanging open. She sure wasn't expecting this. Maybe a "Will you bear my child?" or something around those lines, but not him.

She gave a quick nod of the head and Miroku pulled her back into his warm arms.

"Thank you Sango," he murmured.

* * *

_Like a small snowflake that wanders the white world,  
I have been watching you.  
Turn around and look at me.  
I don't know the number of days that I have been waiting._

_Like the short moments that you waited for me in the past,  
Please watch over me.  
The phrase that I've always like the most is  
"You will protect me forever"._

* * *

"Inuyasha? Is it OK if I go home for tonight so I can spend some part of Christmas with them?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha nodded, which was a surprising act to Kagome. In truth, Inuyasha had been waiting all night to get Kagome alone, without making it look to suspicious. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of people spying on him when he gave Kagome her present.

As he and Kagome walked through the knee deep snow to the well, snowflakes began falling from the sky again.

"Look, Kagome, snowflakes," Inuyasha said softly reaching for her hand.

Kagome was startled when she felt Inuyasha's rough hands reach and wrapped themselves around her smaller hands. Kagome nodded her head and blushed walking closer to Inuyasha. They made their way to the well in silence.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Kagome said turning to Inuyasha as the reached the snow covered well.

"Um… don't go yet," Inuyasha blurted out. "I have to give you your uh… present."

"Oh that reminds me! I got your present here too," Kagome said reaching into her pocket of her jacket.

She handed Inuyasha a jar filled with tiny cranes. "There are one thousand in there," she explained as he picked up the jar. "You can make a wish and the gods will grant it."

Inuyasha smiled. Holding the jar tightly in his fist he made his wish, before ducking down and kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Kagome," he said smiling as she blushed and placed a hand over her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha," Kagome replied with a smile.

* * *

_In this small world, we will be together._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! This is just a little gift from me to you guys and thanks for reading! 

P.S Please visit my forum (take out the spaces)(there is an underline thing there between DBSK and Fanatics. what is it called anyway?)

z 8 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m / D B S K F a n a t i c s/


End file.
